


Inclination

by Anime_weeb



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Begging, Bottom Chrollo gives me life, Bottom Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Handcuffs, Hisoka is a masochist, M/M, Mission Related, Sadistic hisoka, Smut, Top Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), no beta we die like men, phantom troupe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_weeb/pseuds/Anime_weeb
Summary: After not seeing each other for over 7 months and not being "together" for over a year, old feelings of longing resurface for a certain Hisoka and a reluctant Chrollo.
Relationships: Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Inclination

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, I've been wanting to write about this pairing for sooo long! I recently picked Hunter x hunter back up after I stopped watching at ep. 82 and I'm on ep. 121 now and holy shit it's so good! I have also officially made it my new favourite anime! 
> 
> Don't come at me but... Hisoka is one of my favourite characters along with Killua. Look, I KNOW he is basically a pedo but I don't like him because of his personality, I like him because he has power and knows what to do with it, and he isn't too bad to look at (Yeah yeah, call me a simp all you want.)
> 
> It definitely has been a while since I've written smut, and I'm kinda proud on how this one turned out if I'm being completely honest. Also, I may make a fic based solely on the way Killua looks at Gon because that shit kills me, like, if a guy looks at me like that I'm having his babies.
> 
> A lot of people ask me why I don't ship Hisoka and Illumi together and don't get me wrong, I do, it's just I feel like this ship has more potential and I just personally like it better. Will I write a fic about them? Probably not.
> 
> Anyways, enough about me, let's do this thing!

A dark smoke engulfed the room with it’s musky scent, making the already run-down “hideout” look even more damp and dingy. Chatter was heard in the open space of the warehouse, though it was hushed and quiet, like a secret. 

Chrollo Lucilfer, the unmatched leader of the deadly Phantom Troupe, the very man who could bring an entire squadron of soldiers down on their feet with his gaze alone. To be called a legend was an understatement, anyone who was anyone knew who he was. Or had a vague image of who he was - he always did like to remain mysterious and unidentified. Only a select few knew who he really was.

He sat in silence in the little room on a sturdy, wooden table, a book in his hands; he truly did love to read. He had a petulant thirst for knowledge, and nothing quenched his thirst for it more than reading a good book.

Although the chatter from the other room was quiet, it was still background noise to the male, meaning that he would notice if it were to silence. It was like turning on a TV and not paying attention to it, you knew it was on but didn’t pay it mind, but you would know if it suddenly shut off. He didn't have time to question the sudden silence however, the answer presenting itself the minute his door opened.

Pinkish and purplish strands of hair flowing like waves slicked back much like his own hair, piercing, golden eyes staring into your very soul. Clownish makeup that brought out his sharp cheekbones, a devilish smile that screamed predator. In fact, everything did. From his demeanor, to his posture, to his clothes, makeup, personality and nen, he was every bit a predator looking for his next prey. And with the way he was looking at Chrollo, it seemed he had found it.

“Hisoka.” Chrollo greeted, not bothering to look up from his book and give the eerie magician the time of day. He knew, the second he gave Hisoka even a smidge of his attention, it would lead to his downfall as it had a few times before. 

“Hello Danchou, long time no see. Miss me?” Hisoka purred, closing the door behind him swiftly. He looked Chrollo up and down, licking his lips at the male’s enticing figure. 

He truly was a work of art in Hisoka’s eyes. Such power, such raw talent, it made him want to rip him apart and break him over his knee like a twig. A window was situated above, letting some rays of sunlight break through the glassy barrier and shine into the otherwise dark room. Chrollo was grateful for it, seeing as it gave him enough light to read clearly, while Hisoka was grateful for it because it outlined the leader’s body beautifully. It cast an ethereal glow onto him, making him look more like an angel and not a bringer of death and destruction. It turned Hisoka on, maybe even more than ripe… “fruit”.

He grinned when he realised that Chrollo made no move to answer his question, loving the way his daft fingers turned the pages and imagining them working in a… different way altogether. He advanced forwards until he was standing right in front of the reading male, close enough to see every flicker of his eyes reading on the white page. 

“Why so cold Danchou?” Hisoka whispered, making Chrollo shiver slightly, but he was determined not to let his momentary weakness be shown. Though it was too late, Hisoka saw it all. 

“It’s been over 7 months since we last saw each other, and over a year since we…” He left the sentence hanging, but the insinuation was clear. Hisoka’s index finger trailed down Chrollo’s arm until he reached the book in his grasp, gently tugging it away. Chrollo didn't stop him.

“I missed you, you know,” Hisoka started, tracing light circles on Chrollo’s hand, “I miss the way you used to scream my name as I pleasured you, the way you’d moan into our passionate kisses, the way you’d beg for my cock like the filthy whore you are-”

“What do you want, Hisoka?” Chrollo interrupted him, trying not to address the way Hisoka’s touch left goosebumps on his skin.

The magician leaned down and kissed the shell of the leader’s ear, making him shiver uncontrollably, “You.”

A knock was heard on the wooden door leading inside the room the two men were in, making Chrollo push Hisoka away harshly, but the clown only expected it. His “lover” was never one for PDA, especially in front of his beloved troupe. Chrollo called for them to enter, composing himself to sound like absolutely nothing had just happened, and how he wasn't about to give himself over to the very man next to him. Cute.

“Everyone’s ready to go over the mission, Danchou.” [ Feitan ](https://hunterxhunter.fandom.com/wiki/Feitan_Portor) stated, nodding to Chrollo and scowling when he saw Hisoka who only gave him a smile in return.

“We’ll be right out.” Chrollo sighed, the black-haired male nodding in understanding before closing the door behind him.

“We? Bold of you to assume I’ll be a part of this little mission.” Hisoka smiled a closed-eyes smile down at the leader who had gotten up and was dusting off his clothes for any residue dirt.

“Bold of you to assume I care, and if you want something, you’re going to have to work for it.” Chrollo replied.

“We’re thieves, taking what we want when we want is what we do.” Hisoka answered back, stepping closer.

“No, _I_ , along with the rest of the troupe, are thieves, _you_ are just a clown pretending to be a thief.” Chrollo stepped into the remaining space they had between each other, only leaving a small distance between their bodies.

“Same thing.” Hisoka replied flippantly, wrapping his arms around Chrollo’s waist and pulling him towards him until they were pressed together firmly.

“What do you want again?” Chrollo whispered huskily.

“You.” Hisoka replied immediately, using the same husky, deep tone the other was using.

“Then prove to me that you are worth my time.” Chrollo cheekily taunted, pushing away the male and walking towards the door, “Well, Are you in or not?” He asked, a knowing smirk on his face indicating he knew exactly what his answer was either way. Hisoka sighed, he supposed this was what he got for provoking his Danchou, but he couldn't help but feel excited for what was about to come.

\-----------------

Rain poured down from the sky as it rumbled on every time lightning struck the wet-paved floor. [ Machi ](https://hunterxhunter.fandom.com/wiki/Machi_Komacine) scowled as she felt Hisoka’s gaze on her, but decided better to not comment on it, everyone knew not to give the clown he so desperately craved; in fact, it was common knowledge to those who knew him. Still, it was becoming increasingly difficult to not lash out at the insufferable man. Why oh why did the Danchou think it would be a good idea to pair the both of them, of all people, together? 

Although, the fact that they were paired with each other was the perfect opportunity to ask what Hisoka’s relationship was with the Danchou. It was painfully obvious that their relationship was beyond troupe member and boss, maybe even beyond friends. And it wasn't like she missed the lingering touches and burning gazes directed at each other, neither did Phinks, his eyes would narrow whether he saw them together suspiciously.

Even when they were going over today’s mission, it was clear something was going on.

_(“The mission is simple, we infiltrate the mansion and steal the goods. But that isn’t all, there are also some documents we need to take and an artefact worth millions.” Chrollo explained._

_“What are the documents about?”_ [ _Shizuku_ ](https://hunterxhunter.fandom.com/wiki/Shizuku_Murasaki) _asked._

_“It’s blackmail that can be used against a certain someone who attempted to screw us over. It also contains the possible whereabouts of the chain-user.”_

_“Him again? I’m beginning to get really sick of him.” Feitan mumbled,_ [ _Franklin_ ](https://hunterxhunter.fandom.com/wiki/Franklin_Bordeau) _nodding in silent agreement._

_“And the artefact?”_ [ _Shalnark_ ](https://hunterxhunter.fandom.com/wiki/Shalnark) _asked impatiently, fiddling with his remote._

_“A little something that wasn’t received from the last auction raid.” Shalnark seemed content with that answer, going back to fiddling._

_“Moving on to tasks and whom you will do said tasks with. Shizuku and Franklin, you will handle recon around the area, make sure nobody goes in or out of that mansion. Shalnark and_ [ _Kalluto_ ](https://hunterxhunter.fandom.com/wiki/Kalluto_Zoldyck) _, you will retrieve the documents while_ [ _Phinks_ ](https://hunterxhunter.fandom.com/wiki/Phinks_Magcub) _and Feitan will go for the artifact. Hisoka, you will kill anyone who gets in our way while Machi supports._ [ _Nobunaga_ ](https://hunterxhunter.fandom.com/wiki/Nobunaga_Hazama) _and_ [ _Bonolenov_ ](https://hunterxhunter.fandom.com/wiki/Bonolenov_Ndongo) _, you will be on the rooftop doing surveillance._ [ _Kortopi_ ](https://hunterxhunter.fandom.com/wiki/Kortopi) _, you’re with me.”_

 _Machi groaned as Hisoka and her name were called as a pair, why did it have to be him? She would have rathered anyone but him. And since when did_ _she support?! She sighed and turned to him, fully expecting him to wink her way and maybe even make a crude remark but was surprised to see he wasn't even looking in her direction; which was a first since it almost seemed like he was obsessed with her (well, her Nen but same thing). No, he was looking at Danchou, with what she would describe as the most lust filled look she had ever seen._

_At first, she didn't think anything of it, the man always did get a hard on when it came to power, but this time it seemed almost… different. As if he was lusting after something other than power, something more versatile. It seemed like Phinks had the same idea, since he was staring at Hisoka suspiciously._

_When the Danchou finally noticed Hisoka’s predatory gaze, he only levelled him with one of his own, making Machi gasp quietly. Since when did the Danchou manage to look like that? It was only for a split second however, his gaze immediately turning back to it’s usual bored look, only it was accompanied by a lazy smile. It looked like Hisoka was expecting an entirely different, if the split second shock on his face was anything to go by, but he composed himself quickly, his smile only growing wider as he licked his lips slowly._

_Machi shared a look with Phinks, both of them seeming to have the same idea in mind. Something was_ definitely _going on.)_

“What exactly is your relationship with the Danchou?” Machi asked as they both waited for Shizuku to give the signal for the both of them to enter the building. 

“Whatever do you mean?” Hisoka asked, twisting a card between his fingers before looking down when Machi turned to face him with a menacing glare.

“Cut the bullshit Hisoka, I see the way you look at him, the way… he looks at you. What’s going on?” Machi was strong, very strong and to most, would be a deadly enemy. But to Hisoka, she was nothing more than a harmless fly; he could kill her in minutes (Minutes not seconds because she _was_ strong and he’ll give credit when credit is due). 

“If you’re really that curious, why don't you go ask him yourself.” Hisoka leaned down till his face was level with her's making her hesitate briefly before pointing a finger behind her. She looked behind her, freezing when she saw the Danchou looking on at the both of them, a rare scowl on his face. She quickly turned back around and moved away from Hisoka, making the male chuckle cruelly. 

_‘Dammit all’_ She thought bitterly.

* * *

The Phantom Troupe prided themselves on efficiency and took the quality over quantity rule very seriously. It didn’t matter how much loot the other had, if you had something worth more, you were immediately better. Especially with how easy this job was, getting in and coming back out should have been a piece of cake. _Should have been._ And it would have been, if it wasn’t for that one Nen-user who thought it would be OK to call all of his friends to their location in an attempt to stop their mission. Both of the recon and surveillance pairs, Shizuku, Franklin, Nobunaga and Bonolenov were currently being overwhelmed, while Feitan and Phinks were repeatedly running into trouble on their way to the artefact. Kalluto and Shalnark were still trying to _find_ the damn documents. 

Things were taking a turn for the worst, and Chrollo was not happy. He had sent Kortopi away to assist Nobunaga and Bonolenov, leaving him by himself… in the middle of a circle of enemies. He sighed, cracking his neck and conjuring his book, preparing himself for a fight. 

Meanwhile, Machi was beginning to feel overwhelmed with the amount of enemies coming in, they just kept on coming like a swarm of bees or an army of ants. On the other hand, Hisoka was having the time of his life, laughing psychotically as he cut through body after body. Blood dripped from his fingertips as he slashed and cut, tongue hanging out in glee. When he had killed the last person in his way, he turned to assist Machi (What? He didn’t want the woman to _die._ There was so much he wanted to find out about her Nen!) before his mercury eyes landed on the most magnificent thing he had ever laid eyes upon.

There, in the middle of the room, was his love, Chrollo Lucilfer, fighting off what looked to be at least half of the enemies left in the room. His moves were graceful and majestic, like a swan performing a dance on a lake as he killed one by one. His conjured book was floating around him, though it looked like he had no use for it, opting to stick to using his trusty [ ben knife ](https://hunterxhunter.fandom.com/wiki/Ben%27s_knives) , only using the book when he wanted to get rid of a big group trying to jump him. Blood rippled in the air as it sprayed from an unfortunate guy’s throat, having come into close contact with the knife. Sweat ran down the side of Chrollo’s face, dampening his hair and ruining the sheen glint of gloss, though Hisoka liked it natural anyways. His eyes, cold and calculating, waiting for the perfect time to strike to ensure the kill… it was intoxicating. Hisoka licked his lips for the hundredth time that night. Chrollo- no- _his_ Chrollo, was absolutely and utterly… _Beautiful._

_He wanted to_ **_BREAK_ ** _him._

Machi grunted from where she was as a knife skimmed her arm, knocking Hisoka out of his stupor and making him rip his eyes away from his lover long enough to assist the woman.

\---------------

The rain had yet to let up as the Phantom Troupe exited the mansion, sighing in relief. Despite the not-so-minor set back, it was a mission success and everyone was happy that it was finally over with- especially Hisoka who was _still_ looking at Chrollo like a snack. 

“Great job everyone, we all did great!” Shalnark cheered in his usual happy-go-lucky voice, managing to make some members smile.

“You OK Machi?” Franklin asked the limping woman.

“Yeah, some asshole just stabbed me in the leg, I’ll close the wound when we get back.” She muttered, wincing slightly. She startled when she felt Nobunaga wrap an arm around her before relaxing slightly at the support, “Thanks.”

Nobunaga only grunted in response.

“Are missions always this messy?” Kalluto asked curiously.

“No, it’s usually much quieter.” Shizuku reassured her.

“Good work today, you can all go home now. The next meeting is in a month’s time, same time as today, don’t be late.” Chrollo announced before beginning to walk away after the Phantom Troupe all bid their goodbyes… all except one.

“Danchou, don’t tell me you’ve forgotten about me.” Hisoka purred, following Chrollo like a lost puppy. A very murderous lost puppy.

“The mission is over, Hisoka, go home.”

“But what about my reward?” Hisoka pouted, and he’d look cute if he wasn't covered in blood.

“Reward?” Chrollo muttered.

Hisoka’s expression immediately shifted, his hands darting out to grasp Chrollo by his coat and pull him into an empty alley. “Don’t be cute, you know what it does to me.” Hisoka smiled, but it was one of his sharp ones.

“I don’t know what you want.” Chrollo’s eyes hardened in frustration.

“How many times must I say it for you to understand, Danchou? It’s been over a year, surely you’ve missed it. Missed _us_.” 

Chrollo gulped. Hisoka wasn’t wrong, he _did_ miss him. Missed the way he used to make him feel, nobody else rivalled him. But at what cost was he willing to give it up- his dignity. Chrollo’s cloudy grey eyes were swimming with uncertainty, telling the magician that he still had a chance.

“Come with me.” Hisoka grabbed his wrist and pulled him along, right back into the rain and soaking them to the bone by the time the both of them had reached the desired destination. 

“An inn?” Chrollo muttered in confusion, no, it was too fancy to be considered an inn. It was more like a hotel.

“This is the place I’m currently occupying.” Hisoka muttered when he saw Chrollo’s questioning gaze. He let go of Chrollo’s wrist, giving the person at the front desk a raise of his eyebrow. The person in question- a timid, blue haired male- squeaking before booking the male in. Chrollo gave Hisoka an unimpressed look, the male in question only giving an unapologetic smile in return. They both entered the elevator to Hisoka’s room, and Chrollo watched as Hisoka pressed the 48 button; they had a long way to go.

He should have expected it, he really should have. Maybe he was going rusty, or maybe it had been so long since he had been this close to the male that he forgot just exactly what his game was, but the second the doors closed and the elevator began moving, Hisoka pounced. He slammed Chrollo to the wall, making the elevator rattle dangerously at the sheer force of the slam. He immediately went to work, fingers ghosting the raven-haired’s body as he licked a strip from his collarbone to his jaw. Chrollo closed his eyes, fighting the urge to let out a whimper; God he had missed his tongue. The very tongue that was currently on his face, licking away blood that began to leak from a cut he got from his earlier battle.

Hisoka began sucking the skin around his ear, leaving a fairly big mark and making Chrollo stutter nervously. Hisoka’s hands trailed down the expanse of the Danchou’s body, before wrapping around to his back and dipping lower. He grabbed mounds of the raven’s ass, fondling and feeling. Chrollo suddenly started when he felt a finger press in through his pants, choosing then to push the magician away. 

“Stop… not here.” Chrollo managed to gasp out despite his obvious arousal.

“Why? Scared that someone will request the elevator and make it stop before we get to my room? Scared that they’ll see me fondling your ass as you beg me for more? Scared that they’ll see the oh so deadly Phantom Troupe leader reduced to a stuttering mess?” Hisoka purred into his ear, giving it an experimental lick.

The door suddenly let out a small ‘ding!’ sound, signifying that it had stopped- they were only only floor 39. 

Chrollo gasped, hitting Hisoka’s chest in warning but said man only grabbed at his ass even harder. What he did do differently, however, was dispel a terrifying aura of Nen, probably to scare off whoever was trying to enter. Lucilfer could almost _see_ the purple tendrils that promised death and menace, all of it oozing out of every pore of the man’s body. He felt himself grow hard involuntarily at his display of raw dominance, since when did that happen? It seemed Hisoka had noticed his uncomfortable predicament, what with the way they were pressed together, and smiled that smile of his. One hand left his ass to palm him through his pants, making Chrollo let out a needy gasp.

When the doors opened, nobody was there, confirming Chrollo’s suspicions of Hisoka’s Nen scaring them away, this man truly was something. 

When they had finally gotten to the 48th floor, Hisoka led a slightly Chrollo out, practically dragging him to his room. Chrollo could already tell this was going to be a long night, especially with the way the clown was eyeing him up.

* * *

The room was quickly begging to fill the musky scent of arousal and lust as Hisoka sucked like his life depended on it- like he lived for it. Chrollo could only gasp and writhe in pleasure as the man expertly alternated between sucking and licking. A low moan left the Danchou’s lips, only succeeding in spurring the magician on even more. He buried his hands in purplish and pinkish strands, pulling on reflex when Hisoka hit his good spots. When Hisoka went down all the way to the base (seriously, where was this guy’s gag reflex?) Chrollo let out a breathy whine, tugging a little harder than usual. Hisoka, ever the masochist, only moaned happily at the burning tug.

He pulled off, climbing back and finishing the job with his hand as he whispered lewd things into the raven’s ear. He slowly wiped the sticky substance on his lips, making a big show of it before grabbing Chrollo by the neck and finally, _finally_ connecting their lips. Hisoka tasted of his arousal and a little bit of blood from where someone had connected their fist with his jaw, but he’d be lying if he said he didn't love it. As per usual session, they both fought for dominance, though it was decided from the beginning who would win; it was almost unfair the effect he had on him.

They both pulled away, Hisoka continuing his task of giving the Danchou a hand job although the latter had already cummed, making the male in question try to pull away from how raw and sensitive it felt. 

“Don’t try to pull away.” Hisoka muttered, making Chrollo shake his head in protest. It seemed Hisoka had had enough of Chrollo’s constant refusal, suddenly pulling the man off the wall and flinging him onto his queen sized bed. He rummaged through a draw before closing it, a pair of handcuffs in his hands. Chrollo immediately tried to crawl away, but Hisoka caught him by the ankles* and quickly cuffed his hands to the headboard. 

“Hisoka, let me go-” Chrollo began before being interrupted by a pale finger to his lips.

“Shhh, no talking unless it’s you begging or screaming my name.” Chrollo shut up.

Hisoka loved this, how he was able to make the Danchou speechless with just a single sentence,even a simple word if he was lucky. He was just so easy to tease! With all that bravado of him being the world's best thief, you’d think he’d be more careful, lest his heart get stolen. Well, too late for that, Hisoka already had it in his possession.

When they had entered the room, he had quickly stripped his lover of his jacket and pants, leaving him breathlessly naked in the span of a couple of seconds. “Why am I the only one naked?” Chrollo asked, making Hisoka smirk.

“If you wanted to see me naked that badly, you should have just asked.” Hisoka laughed, swiftly stripping down until he had nothing else on, throwing his clothes over to where he had discarded Chrollo’s. Hisoka wasted no time diving back into his drawer, pulling out a lube bottle and immediately coating some on his fingers. He leaned down, swiping his index finger experimentally over the raven’s fluttering hole.

When he finally began entering a single finger, Chrollo all but groaned at the intrusion, having forgotten what it had felt like over the course of the year. It hurt, of course it did, but the lube helped a little, the coldness of the liquidy slime helping to soothe the burning sensation. Hisoka went to work on Danchou's body, marking him up in the way he so loved. Every bite and nip had Chrollo writhing helplessly, the cuffs doing an excellent job at restraining his hands and limiting his movements. Soon, Chrollo was marked all over his chest, especially around his collarbone and neck, where Hisoka _knows_ it’ll be seen.

By this time, he had managed to squeeze one more finger in, smiling pleasantly at the lewd sound his fingers made when entering and exiting the male’s insides. He relished in the embarrassed flush on the other’s face, a rare expression only _he_ had the luxury of seeing. He removed his fingers entirely, placing his dripping arousal at Chrollo’s entrance, but pushing in; not yet. 

Chrollo whined helplessly, trying to push himself towards it so it could enter, but the magician, like the sadist he was, only pulled away enough for the tip to touch but no more. Chrollo _needed_ something inside of him, the fingers prior doing nothing but increasing his thirst for the male on top of him. 

“Hisoka, what are you-”

“Beg.”

It was only a single word, yet it held so much weight over the male. Beg? Him? He was the fearsome leader of the Phantom Troupe, begging was beneath him; It didn't matter how much he wanted it, he wasn't going to beg. 

“Go to hell.” Chrollo spat instead, making Hisoka only grin wider, if it were even possible. Now _this_ was what he lived for. He felt himself grow impossibly harder at the defiant gaze directed at him from those cloudy grey eyes, once clouded with lust now clouded with rebellion. He loved it when Chrollo acted like a brat, because it reminded him why he wanted to break him so much. There was nothing he loved more than breaking someone’s will, whether it was their will to live to fight, it didn't matter to him. He loved watching the fight drain from his opponent, watch as their world crumbled around them; lived for it actually. But when the person he was trying to break resisted? Usually his opponents don’t bother trying to fight back, making it so boring and easy. It was partly why he liked Gon so much; the kid had so much spirit, so much fire, that he couldn't help himself! It was the same with Chrollo, only on a more intense level.

He loved this because he knew when he eventually _did_ get him to beg, it meant that he was truly at his limit, and that he was undeniably _his._

“Beg.” Hisoka only repeated.

“No.” Chrollo replied without missing a beat.

Hisoka grabbed Chrollo’s hair, tugging it back and making the male moan in arousal and tug at his restraints. He kneeled down and sucked at his neck, opting to instead grind down on the male. The friction was too much yet not enough at the same time; the raven felt like he was going to go crazy. But he wasn't going to beg. That was what he thought before Hisoka began pushing himself in, an inch at a time, until about 3 inches were sheathed inside of him before pulling out swiftly. Chrollo moaned at the loss, scratching at Hisoka’s arms in frustration. Now that he knew what he was missing out on, knew exactly how it felt to have insides breached, he knew he wouldn't last. His resolve was already crumbling fast, his composure long gone.

“I won’t ask you again. _Beg_.” Hisoka put emphasis on the last word by grabbing Chrollo’s neck and pressing down, choking him slightly. That’s it; he was done. His composure? Gone. His resolve? disappeared. His dignity? Packed it’s bags and left long ago.

“Pl-ease.” Chrollo choked out, the clown removing his hand to hear him beg properly. He prompted him on by placing his tip at his entrance, but once again, not pushing in completely; not until he was satisfied.

“Hisoka,” Chrollo whined, “Please, I need you, just shove it in already!”

Hisoka moaned at his words as he finally, _finally_ shoved himself into his Danchou, not bothering to let the other adjust as he pounded in mercilessly. Drool ran down the side of Chrollo’s face as his eyes rolled to the back of his head at all of the blissful pleasure. It had been so long since he had felt this good; been so long since his lover had pleasured him this good. Hisoka was hitting all of the right spots inside of him, changing his direction with every thrust, looking for the one spot he knew would make the raven truly unravel. He knew he had found it when Chrollo let out a loud gasp followed by a wanton moan. He adjusted his hips accordingly, making sure to thrust into that sweet, sweet spot over and over, stimulating it as much as he could. He gripped the male’s hips so hard they were sure to leave bruises, but at the moment, neither cared, too caught up in the moment.

Being inside Chrollo after a year of yearning felt nothing short of euphoric for the magician, heavy pants and moans leaving his own lips. 

“Mine.” Hisoka moaned as he leaned down, resting his chin on the bottom’s shoulder.

“Yours.” Chrollo gasped out. 

Hisoka reached up and uncuffed Chrollo’s hands swiftly, pulling out of the other momentarily only to shift their positions so that Chrollo was situated on his lap, his back flush against his chest. He quickly entered again, leaving even _more_ marks on his skin as Chrollo moaned out some more. 

Both of them look taken apart by this point; Chrollo especially. A thin sheen of sweat glazed over his body like a blanket, his hair losing it’s gel completely and returning to its natural state. Hisoka’s hair wasn’t any better, the strands falling over his forehead and framing his face to make him look even more handsome than usual. 

A broken moan left the raven’s lips as the new position allowed Hisoka to piston into that sweet spot deeper and with more precision, Hisoka joining in with some moans of his own. Though Chrollo was beginning to get a bit _too_ loud, so Hisoka shoved two fingers into his mouth.

“Suck.” He whispered into the male’s ear, who eagerly complied, wrappy his tongue around the digits and sucking as if he were sucking another body part of Hisoka’s. They continued like this, meeting each other's thrusts in the middle and singing their own sweet songs before Chrollo felt the familiar feeling in his stomach, as if a knot was ready to snap; he was close. And so was Hisoka, if the way his thrust began to become uneven and unpredictable, losing it’s rhythm and leaving the Danchou no clue when the next thrust will come.

Chrollo let out a gargled sound so Hisoka would remove his digits, which he did, and laid his head on the clown's shoulder. “C-close.” He grunted in between thrusts.

“Scream for me, Danchou, scream my name so loud, make sure you let everyone know who’s fucking you so good.” Hisoka kissed his cheek, trailing them down to his collarbone

“Hiso-ka…”

“Louder.”

“Hi-soka!”

“LOUDER!”

The grey-eyes male wailed loudly as the knot snapped, making him explode both figuratively and literally. It was like the damn had finally broken as he cummed ropes, some landing on his chest, face and sheets underneath him. Hisoka kissed his cheek lovingly, which was surprising given the man’s personality.

“Well done, just hang on a little longer.” He grunted as he chased his own orgasm, sighing in bliss when he finally reached it. Chrollo moaned pleasantly at the feeling of being filled, slumping completely on the man underneath him, panting heavily. 

Hisoka leaned back, bringing the Danchou down with him as he laid back into the sheets. Neither wanted to get up to clean up, fatigue from the earlier battle and their intense session finally catching up to them. Hisoka carefully licked the drying cum from Chrollo’s chest and face, the male in question groaning at the oversensity he was feeling. They both cuddled for what felt like an hour before Hisoka began moving again, Chrollo whining at the sudden warmth loss, though he promptly shut up when Hisoka grasped his hips tightly.

“Sorry about the wait, love, it has been so long that it seems like I’ve gotten a tad bit rusty. But don’t fret, i’m now ready for you.” Hisoka said brightly, placing his tip once again at Chrollo’s entrance. He took one look at the horrified look on Chrollo’s face before bursting out with (for once) genuine laughter, making the raven momentarily forget about his predicament to bask in the warm light of Hisoka’s smile. Though his world came crashing down again when Hisoka composed himself enough to explain.

“You didn’t think we’d just go one round and leave it at that, did you?” He laughed, making Chrollo’s face drop.

“W-what?” Chrollo whispered, for once feeling an emotion he wasn't used to feeling; fear.

“Oh Danchou, we’ve only just gotten started!”

**Author's Note:**

> -Caught him by the ankles* Sangwoo, is that you?
> 
> No but seriously, I was in a cab with my friend and the driver started playing killing me softly and we kinda just looked at each other like "Oh shit". It was very scary ok!? My friend was really traumatised too, she was saying goodbye to her ankles and kissing them (she's really flexible, don't ask) and I honestly feared for my life. It didn't help that the guy was blonde too.
> 
> Also what? W h a t ? 12 pages in one day? I don't know how I am anymore.  
> (According to google docs)
> 
> Also, I think it's safe to say that all of the smut have a... pattern. If you've read my other smut stories then you'll know what I usually include in them. Am I... exposing my kinks on AO3 XD


End file.
